


Кот по имени Кот

by Arnold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: - И как же ее зовут?- Это кот. И его никак не зовут. Просто кот.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: даже идея не моя  
> Примечание 1: работа выполнена для командного соревнования «Сезон охоты» на задание – ретейлинг сериала «Друзья».  
> Примечание 2: ретейлинг 7 серии 1 сезона "Друзей"

\- Нет, представляете, во всем городе нет света!

Лидия резко отвернулась от окна и, скрестив руки на груди, выжидающе взглянула на Стайлза. Но тот лишь пожал плечами и, на ощупь найдя еще одну чайную ложку, протянул ее Лидии.

\- Будешь? Все равно вот-вот растает.

Перед Стайлзом лежал большой брикет мороженого.

\- Нет, спасибо, я на диете, - фыркнула Лидия. – Ты же знаешь, я купила новое платье, оно такое… Красное, короткое, от дизайнера...

\- Ну, как знаешь, - быстро прервал ее Стайлз и с удовольствием пододвинул мороженое к себе. – А оно вишневое… И немного шоколада, как ты любишь, Лидс.

Но та лишь отмахнулась. Видно, платье, и правда, было слишком классным, но при этом на размер меньше, чем Лидия могла бы на себя натянуть, не боясь потом пошевелиться.

\- Вы бы хоть свечи зажгли, что ли… Ничего же не видно, даже на улице темень.

\- Джексон уже несет, - откликнулась с другого конца комнаты Эллисон. – Нет, папа, это я не тебе. Да, все хорошо, мы как раз домой вернулись, когда все отключилось. Нет, поднимались пешком. Пап, ты слишком переживаешь, - Эллисон рассмеялась и, Стайлз не видел, но мог поклясться, ласково провела пальцем по телефонному аппарату, доставшемся от прошлых хозяев. – Да, как только все образуется, я сразу же позвоню. Передавай привет маме.

\- Ты помирилась с матерью? – Лидия отошла от окна. – Или…

\- Или, - Эллисон вздохнула. – Она все еще считает, что я полная никчемность, зато их дорогой Джексон – само совершенство. Так что общаемся через отца.

\- Все наладится, Элли. Будешь мороженное? Оно повышает настроение, гарантирую, – Стайлз подкинул чистую ложку, но не рассчитал.

Так и не пойманная ложка оказалась под диваном, где ее даже со светом было не найти. Лидия хихикнула, а Эллисон пробормотала что-то под нос про людей, которые никак не повзрослеют и ведут себя как дети. Но Стайлз лишь жизнерадостно улыбнулся.

\- Хочешь, я дам тебе свою?

\- Даже не хочу знать, о чем вы говорите.

В комнату вплыл, иначе и не скажешь, Джексон, держа на вытянутых руках старинный подсвечник на восемь свечей. В свете их неровного пламени Джексон больше всего был похож на какое-то средневековое приведение. Светлая одежда и две позвякивающих массивные цепочки на запястье только усиливали сходство.

\- На могилку свою собрался или в усыпальницу? – не удержавшись, съехидничал Стайлз. – Эллисон, у тебя нигде нет стратегического запаса соли и бензина, чтобы он уж наверняка оттуда не выбрался?

-Ха-ха, Стайлз, ты повторяешься, - Джексон осторожно поставил подсвечник на стол, от чего пламя чуть дрогнуло, но все же не погасло. – Как придумаешь что-то новое, не стесняйся, заходи. Ай, зараза!

Джексон потер зудящую макушку, еще больше размазывая мороженое по волосам. Метко брошенная ложка упала рядом.

А Стайлз, как ни в чем не бывало, достал другую и продолжил есть мороженое. Он не меньше Лидии любил этот вишневый вкус. И, конечно же, шоколад.

\- Ты…

\- Джексон! – прикрикнула Эллисон. – Успокойтесь оба. Стайлз, прекрати его задирать, лучше помоги найти еще свечей. Джексон, - она на мгновение осеклась. – Кажется, воду не отключили, так что ты можешь…

\- Ее отключили, - перебила Лидия, демонстративно открыв кран в мойке. Из труб раздалось только шипение, а из крана сорвалось несколько капель, глухо ударившихся о раковину. – Но на улице идет дождь, так что…

Она махнула рукой в сторону балкона. И в этот момент где-то высоко в небе раздался раскат грома, и почти сразу сверкнула молния. Стайлз невольно сглотнул и поежился. Он так и не перерос тот детский страх перед грозой: мощь этой стихии до сих пор вызывала в нем трепет.

Джексон об этом прекрасно знал, поэтому, гадко ухмыльнувшись (Стайлз этого не видел, но этот хмырь не мог не ухмыльнуться!), ухватил Стайлза за шкирку и вытащил за собой на балкон.

\- Поможешь, пока девочки ищут свечки. Надеюсь, они будут не в форме сердечек.

Джексон все-таки ухмылялся. Так привычно гадко, что Стайлз даже в какой-то момент растерялся, но уже через несколько секунд усмехнулся в ответ, одернул футболку и с самым невинным видом поинтересовался:

\- Боишься, что Лидия найдет твой стратегический запас, который ты держишь специально для мелодрам, и разочаруется в тебе? Напомни, что туда входит? Розовые свечки с ароматом клубники? Или оранжевые, пахнущие апельсином?

\- Да ты у нас эксперт, как я вижу.

Джексон толкнул его в грудь, заставляя сделать шаг назад из-под защиты небольшого козырька, и Стайлзу на мгновение показалось, что он с головой погрузился в ванну со льдом.

Дождь был осенним и до ужаса холодным. Одежда промокла в один момент, и Стайлз обнял себя руками, в попытке хоть как-то сохранить остатки тепла. А Джексон, стянув майку с рубашкой, бросил их на пол (светлую одежду на пол; Эллисон его убьет) и чуть наклонил голову, позволяя волосам намокнуть. Ему холод явно не причинял никаких неудобств. Стайлза это почему-то задело.

Нет, Джексону он никогда не завидовал. Ну, разве что чуть-чуть. У него была классная сестра, именно он, а не Стайлз, сразу же попал в команду, именно на Джексона всегда вешались все девчонки. Ладно, насчет всех, Стайлз погорячился: умничка-Лидия сразу разглядела в нем не самую приятную натуру и игнорировала все его заигрывания.  
И все-таки Стайлз не завидовал. У Джексона не было таких крутых друзей, как у него, даже терпеливая Эллисон не горела желанием проводить время с братом; у Джексона не было тех крутых вечеров, которые они проводили всей компанией; Джексон не видел, как очаровательно смотрятся вместе Скотт и Эллисон… А еще у него не было того горячего красавчика, что живет где-то в этом доме.

Формально, у Стайлза этого красавчика тоже не было, он на него только любовался, когда они сталкивались в дверях или вместе ехали в лифте, украдкой вдыхал его запах, а потом безуспешно искал похожий одеколон, но это уже детали.

Джексон громко фыркнул и, в последний раз проведя руками по затылку, уже смывая не мороженое, а больше стряхивая воду, выпрямился. Дождевые капли красиво скользнули по груди и прессу и потерялись уже под ремнем джинсов. Стайлз шмыгнул носом. Не был бы Джексон таким засранцем, Стайлз бы обязательно влюбился, если бы не в него, то в его тело.

Нет, пусть Джексон так и остается большим засранцем.

\- Закончил? – Стайлз передернул плечами. Футболку на нем можно было выжимать. – Учти, если я заболею, то приду к тебе и буду кашлять тебе в лицо так долго, пока и ты не сляжешь с температурой.

\- Мне так страшно, я весь дрожу, - фыркнул в ответ Джексон и уже собирался войти обратно в квартиру, как удивленно замер, глядя вверх. – А это еще что?

\- Где?

Стайлз бесцеремонно отпихнул Джексона и тоже посмотрел вверх.

На одном из многочисленных выступов сидел большой рыжий кот. От дождя его закрывала торчащая с верхнего балкона доска для серфинга, но сухой пятачок был так мал, что коту приходилось сидеть совершенно неподвижно.

\- Какая прелесть, - невольно присвистнул Стайлз и протянул руку. – Кис-кис-кис, иди сюда, мой хороший.

\- Ну и нафига он тебе? – проворчал Джексон. – Да и Эллисон будет не в восторге. Наверняка он бездомный, блохастый и грязный.

\- Ты где-то сейчас зеркало увидел? Не слушай его, киса, иди ко мне…

Кот громко мяукнул, но не двинулся с места, словно боялся воды или же просто не желал промокнуть. Стайлз фыркнул, поняв, какой бред он сейчас подумал, и приподнялся на носки, пытаясь достать до кота. Но тот сидел слишком далеко.

\- Отойди.

Джексон грубовато оттолкнул Стайлза в сторону (тот, запнувшись о валяющиеся на полу ролики, чуть не упал) и сам потянулся за котом.

\- Ну, иди сюда, мочалка рыжая, - бормотал он. – И скажи спасибо, что…

И Джексон взвыл от боли. Потревоженный кот, выпустив когти и вздернув хвост, бросился вниз по руке парня, практически проехался по его голой спине, чуть тормозя когтями и, спрыгнув на пол, бросился в квартиру.

Раздался короткий вскрик, кажется, это была Эллисон, и звон разбившейся посуды. Джексон, тяжело дыша, медленно опустил руку, согнулся, оперся руками в колени и осторожно повел лопатками.

\- Убери. Этого. Чертова. Кота. Пока. Я. Не. Очухался, - медленно произнес он. – Или Эллисон получит на ближайший праздник кошелек из рыжей шерсти.

\- Ты просто дернул его за хвост, - возразил Стайлз, но спорить не стал и спешно вошел в квартиру.  
Нежданного гостя еще следовало поймать.

 

***

Джексон шипел от боли, когда Эллисон протирала его царапины. Сама же Эллисон ворчала, что брат лишь притворяется, но все равно неодобрительно поглядывала на кота. Ну, а тот, в свою очередь, вольготно развалился на коленях Лидии, позволяя той чесать его пузо. Лидия никогда не была любительницей кошек, но здесь «не устояла перед харизмой». Стайлз сидел рядом и кутался в одолженную толстовку: его футболка сушилась в ванной.

\- Я придушу эту рыжую мочалку, - прошипел Джексон, когда Эллисон отошла от него. – Собственными руками…

\- И получишь еще порцию царапин, - оборвала его Лидия, продолжая гладить кота. – Джексон, уймись. Честное слово, ты как ребенок: сам виноват и обижаешься на то, что получил справедливое наказание.

\- Я виноват? – взвился Джексон. – Да эта зверюга бешенная, она…

\- Блохастая и заразная, - мстительно закончил за него Стайлз. – Успокойся, уберем мы кота. Правда, Лидия?

Та лишь кивнула и поднялась на ноги. Кот недовольно мяукнул, но, стоило его погладить, как он успокоился и даже замурчал.

\- Говорите, сняли сверху? – задумчиво произнесла Эллисон. – Может, он у новых соседей живет? Те как раз переехали в квартиру над нами, а этого кота я никогда не видела.

\- Скорее всего, - Лидия важно кивнула и, поудобнее перехватив кота, пожаловалась. – Какой же он тяжелый. Ты сколько весишь, комок шерсти?

\- Дай его мне, - Стайлз забрал кота, прижал его к груди, чтобы лапами не махал и не царапался. – Прямо над вами, говоришь, квартира?

Эллисон кивнула и передала Лидии одну свечу.

 

В коридоре было еще темнее, чем в квартире, где спасали большие окна. Лидия поднималась по лестнице очень медленно, глядя под ноги. Стук ее каблуков глухо разносился по подъезду.

Стайлз шагал сразу за ней, едва слышно ругаясь: кот не желал сидеть на руках спокойно и отчаянно вырывался. Ловить его по темным лестничным пролетам не хотелось совершенно, вот Стайлз и сжимал руки все крепче и крепче.

\- Не задуши его, - шикнула Лидия, останавливаясь. – Как перед хозяевами объясняться будешь?

\- У тебя на затылке третий глаз, который обладает еще и ночным зрением? – проворчал Стайлз, но руки чуть разжал. Кот, к счастью, чуть поуспокоился. – Нам куда?

Лидия указала рукой на одну из дверей. Огонек свечи от этого движения дрогнул и едва не погас. Стайлз медленно выдохнул, обошел Лидию и громко постучал в черную железную дверь. Лидия поморщилась:

\- А позвонить нельзя было?

\- Света же нет, - пожал плечами Стайлз и уже снова занес руку, как из-за двери донесся тихий детский голосок:

\- Кто там?  
Стайлз и Лидия переглянулись: разговаривать с детьми они не планировали.

\- Девочка, - ласково позвала Лидия. – А из родителей кто-нибудь дома?

\- Папа, - серьезно ответил голос из-за двери. – Но он спит. А что вы хотите?

\- У вас кот, случайно, не пропадал? – продолжила Лидия. – Большой такой, рыжий.

\- Нет, у нас никогда не было кота, - теперь девочка говорила с недоверием. – Уходите, папа не разрешает мне разговаривать с незнакомцами.

И, судя по негромким шагам, отошла от двери. Лидия оглянулась на Стайлза и негромко предложила:

\- Стучимся в следующую квартиру?

Но в следующей квартире жила девушка с аллергией на шерсть. Еще в следующей на них и вовсе накричали, а в третьей никто не жил. Кот благополучно задремал на руках Стайлза, пока они обходили квартиру за квартирой. Его явно не волновала своя дальнейшая судьба.

\- Может, вернемся? – предложила, наконец, Лидия, остановившись посреди лестницы. – Свеча вот-вот догорит.

\- Еще одна квартира и все, - кивнул Стайлз. – Стучусь один раз, если что разворачиваемся и быстро идем назад. Ну, а сейчас – вперед.

Последняя квартира выглядела крайне неприветливо. Вроде бы самая обычная дверь, но у Стайлза внутри что-то ёкнуло, когда он подошел ближе. Некоторое время он переминался с ноги на ногу, почему-то боясь постучаться, руки дрожали так, что кот проснулся и громко мяукнул.

\- Ну же, - Лидия отпихнула Стайлза в сторону и несильно, боясь ранить костяшки пальцев, постучала в дверь.

Стайлз покрепче сжал кота. Дверь открыли только спустя минуту, тянувшуюся, казалось, целую вечность.  
Но лучше бы она не открывалась.

На пороге стоял он. Тот самый красавчик, на которого Стайлз заглядывался уже почти полгода. Небритый, в одних старых спортивных штанах, затянутых на поясе, но даже при таком ужасном освещении он производил сногсшибательное впечатление.

Даже Лидия это оценила.

\- Привет, - она махнула рукой, позволяя браслетам со звоном скользнуть по запястью. – Мы тут кошку нашли…

\- Он мой, - хрипло произнес мужчина. – Давайте его сюда.

Лидия, казалось, даже опешила.

\- Эм, а Вы уверены? Не только же ваша кошка по дому может бродить и…

\- Это мой бандит, - перебил ее мужчина. – Больше некому.

Он протянул руку к коту, но Стайлз буквально отпрыгнул в сторону. Кот дернулся в его руках, попытался вырваться, но Стайлз держал его крепко.

\- Что-то не похоже, - произнес он.- Она к тебе не идет.

\- Знает, что достанется за учиненный погром, - мужчина так и замер, протянув руку. – Давай сюда.

Но Стайлз покачал головой.

\- Она тебя боится, - признаваться, что на руках у него кот, а не кошка, не хотелось. – Если ты ее хозяин, то скажи, как ее зовут? Мы на ошейнике успели прочесть. Вдруг ты сумасшедший живодер или что-то в этом роде, а она просто от тебя вовремя сбежала.

\- Во-первых, это кот. Во-вторых, ошейника у него нет. И в-третьих, его никак не зовут. И нет, я не живодер и даже не маньяк.

\- Это как? – Стайлз даже замер, опрометчиво расслабив руки.

Кот вырвался, встряхнулся и, распушив хвост, прошествовал в квартиру. Стайлз и Лидия проводили его недоуменным взглядом, а мужчина – насмешливым.

\- Позер, - пробормотал он и добавил уже нормальным голосом. – Что как? Как можно не быть маньяком? А зовут его Кот. Просто Кот.

\- Но, как же он без имени? – пробормотал Стайлз, опуская глаза. Почему-то смотреть на голый торс ему было… неловко.

\- А зачем ему оно? – хмыкнул в ответ красавчик и неожиданно поймал Стайлза за руку, осторожно ее пожимая. – А я Дерек Хейл, приятно познакомиться, Стайлз.

Лидия за их спинами удивленно охнула.

\- Откуда…

\- Вы с друзьями, бывает, очень громко говорите, - Дерек улыбнулся. – Так что окружающие невольно становятся в курсе событий вашей жизни. Также я знаю, что ты еще не видел нового “Железного человека”, как и я. Исправим эту ситуацию? Завтра, в семь вечера, встретимся в фойе, - и, не дав Стайлзу времени возразить, вернулся в квартиру. – Сейчас, прости, надо всыпать этому олуху за разбитую вазу. И прекрати уже есть меня глазами, во всяком случае, пока.

И закрыл за собой дверь.

Некоторое время они стояли молча, а потом Лидия Мартин медленно произнесла фразу, которую употребляла крайне редко, но которая сулила большие неприятности или долгий-долгий разговор.

\- Стайлз Стилински, ты должен мне все объяснить.


End file.
